la cita galy galiano
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: sakura le es infiel a sasuke nomas que un dia le llego una carta citandola en un hotel y ella fue sin saber que era una trampa y que hay la esperaba su...


LA CITA GALY GALEANO

Holaaa como están esta historia es de una canción de una salsa muy buena que se llama **la cita de galy galeano** que créanme que si me hicieran xv años la bailaría como baile sorpresa

y se imaginan como seria que sakura sea una persona medio coscolina y un dia la citan en un hotel y ella va y resulta que es una trampa

 **diálogos_**

" _pensamientos"_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** cambio de esena

…

Sakura uchiha una esposa que todo la aldea creía fiel a su esposo pero era mentira en la mancion uchiha se encontraba sakura que estaba tendiendo la ropa y llego su pequeña hija sarada uchiha

Sarada: mama te llego esto del séptimo _ y le extendió una carta y sakura la tomo con entusiasmo algo que le pareció extraño a su hija _ mama por que siempre te emocionas cuando llega una carta del séptimo si es de negocios

Sakura: si pero me gusta sus errores de ortografía

Sarada: mama sabes cuando llega papa

Sakura: no hija orita vengo _ y se metió para leer su carta algo que le sorprendió era que la carta no tenia faltas de ortografía es como si la hubiera escrito sasuke pero era imposible ya que la letra era de naruto era inconfundible y sasuke nunca escribiría algo asi

 _Hola sakura …._

 _Quiero decirte que nos vemos en el mismo hotel._

 _No olvides irte como siempre nos vemos a las 9:00 pm en la habitación 220_

 _Atte naruto uzumaki_

Y todo esto acompañado con un dibujo de una luna que era característico de su rubio adorado

Llegada la noche sakura dejo a su hija en la casa de sus padres iba muy bien vestida con un vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba a naruto llego al hotel fuera de konoha llamado **la pasadita** al llegar a la habitación 220 su puso sus aretes que le regalo su amante y el collar que igual el le regalo y se quito su anillo de matrimonio y se puso el que igual el le dio abrió la puerta y estaba obscura

Sakura: amor ya estoy aquí_ y prendió la luz y se quedo helada _ tu que haces aquí _ y su rostro se puso palido _ no puede ser como supiste _ y se llevo la mano en su boca para evitar gritar

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Pasa y siéntate tranquilízate**

 **Al fin ya estas aquí, que mas te da**

 **Imaginate que no soy yo que soy el**

 **otro hombre que esperabas ver**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

 _No puede ser__ pensó sakura al verlo hay sentado en la cama a un hombre con una capa negra ese cabello negro que le cubria el ojo derecho y con su doujutsu activo en el ojo izquierdo nada menos que sasuke uchiha su esposo que la veia indiferente se paro y se acerco a ella , sakura se puso nerviosa que le ara la golpeara peor aun como supo que ella iba a ir a ese hotel

Sasuke: pasa y siéntate _ lo que sorprendió a sakura_ ya tranquila _ y como reflejo sakura se iba a marchar de la habitación pero sasuke la tomo del brazo_ al fin ya estas aquí que mas te da_ y la abrazo por la cintura y esta se tenso _ imagina que no soy yo que soy naruto_ esto sorprendió a sakura ¿como sabia que se iba a ver con naruto?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso**

 **Y te dibujo la luna, en un trozo de papel**

 **Un amante improvisado**

 **Misterioso apasionado**

 **Que te dio una cita en este hotel**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

y sasuke volteo a sakura para que lo viera a los ojos _ imagina que soy naruto _ dijo sasuke y la iba a besar nomas que la señora uchiha se volteo

sasuke: tal y como naruto un amante improvisado misterioso apasionado que igual que el te cito en este hotel con una carta con un verso y una luna

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Desnúdate ahora**

 **Y apaga la luz un instante**

 **Y hazme el amor como lo haces**

 **con esos amantes**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Como sakura estaba en shock sasuke la beso apasionadamente aunque ella no le correspondió y se separo sasuke se sintió miserable no podía hacer que su mujer lo besara como besaría a hokage de la aldea

Sasuke: desnúdate_ y sakura se sonrojo_ y apaga la luz _pero esta no lo hiso y el se quito la capa pero aun tenia ropa abajo y la abrazo e igual no le correspòndio_ y hazme el amor como se lo haces a naruto_. Y sasuke la volvió a besar nomas que ella le corespondio

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Te juro que hoy es la ultima vez**

 **Que te burlas de mi**

 **Que me engañas**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Despues se separaron por falta de aire y sasuke se le acerco al oído de su esposa

Sasuke: mi amada esposa infiel_ le susurro al oído_ te juro que hoy es la ultima vez que te burlas de mi que me engañas _ y sakura se puso de nuevo nerviosa

Sakura: como pudiste hacer la letra igual que naruto como supiste de este hotel y las palabras que el utilizaría

Sasuke: mi amada sakura_ dijo con ironia _ crees que no conozco la letra de naruto si el me manda informes seguido ademas una vez me llego una carta de naruto que era dirigida para ti y que te citaba aquí

Sakura: _naruto como eres idiota __ pensó sakura

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Y fueron mis manos**

 **las que te escribieron la carta**

 **han sido mis celos**

 **los que te pusieron la trampa**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke: y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta y mis celos te pusieron esta trampa

Sakura: y como sabias que iba a venir

Sasuke: por que yo tenia la espina de que tu y naruto eran amantes desde que recién llegamos de konoha con sarada notaba que te comportabas extraño cada vez que estabas con naruto y la carta me lo confirmo tu y naruto son amantes

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

 **Y es mi corazón**

 **el que hoy llora por dentro**

 **pero te dejo y me marcho para siempre**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Y sasuke tomo a sakura del brazo

Sasuke: nadie había lastimado mi orgullo como tu mi señora_ dijo con ironia lo ultimo_ y ese amigo traidor de naruto _ y sakura agacho la mirada _ y te digo algo me dolio descubrirlo y ya tome una decisión _ y la solto y se dirigió a la puerta _ dile a sarada que pronto la ire a visitar no te preocupes no le dire nada a nadie_ y con esto sakura se calmo_ ni le reclamare a naruto pronto te are llegar los papeles del divorcio _ y sakura lo vio sorprendida_ ya eres una mujer libre desde ahora por que te dejo y me marcho para siempre _ y salió de la habitación dejando a sakura feliz por que ya podía estar con su amado amante y a la vez sorprendida por la reacción del uchiha lo tomo todo tan bien y en cuanto a sasuke cuando salio del hotel gotas de sus ojos brotaron no sabia que dejar ir al segundo ser que mas ama doliera tanto _ que seas feliz sakura

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Que tal se les hiso?**

 **Bueno esta canción en verdad la amoooo no se les olvide comentar**

 **En cuanto mi otro fic de hermosa avaricia quede que si llegaba a las 10 review antes del 20 de noviembre la iba a continuar a pues si llegamos antes la continuare ese dia que estén las 10 review asi que no se les olvide dejar review y si no lo han leído entren a mi pagina para que lo lean hasta la próxima**

 **By beellaaqkiithaa**

 **Miércoles 28 de octubre de 2015**


End file.
